Come Back To Me
by PreppyLove31
Summary: kagome leaves shortly after the final battle..her heart aches as she left without telling him how she feels, that he'll never know, willing to try to forget about her feelings, she leaves for school, only to meet up with kikyo and Sango, and Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

COME BACK TO ME.

CHAPTER ONE.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!NO FLAMERS PLEASE

Kagome was lying in the rose garden; they were at the Western Castle. The gang and Sesshoumaru were at dinner; all the Lords of the lands came to celebrate Naraku's defeat. Kagome excused herself early.

She grew up, more firm, mature, beautiful, all lords wanted her. She was loyal, faithful, powerful (new guardian of the shikon jewel which everybody thinks is gone). Kagome stared up at the sky, '_two more days, then…..i leave' _

She frowned at the thought, to ease her pain, she laid beside the garden pond and started to sing. Tears started to form in her eyes.

_**Boy you put me on the spot,**_

_**I don't know what to say, but I'm trying anyway,**_

_**Like my heart's gonna drop, my mind drifts away,**_

_**And I can't control the pain.**_

At the castle, a certain Taiyoukai silently stares at kagome from the castle window, he enjoyed whenever she sang. It was quite soothing, he turns his attention towards his guests next to him, and they all turn their attention to the girl singing in the rose garden.

_**Words are spinning in my head, **_

_**Don't know why I'm holding back,**_

_**I should just tell you how I feel, yeah,**_

The lords and the gang looked in awe as they hear her sing the most beautiful song they had ever heard. Not long after, the lords went about their ways, singing, dancing, and having fun. However, The Lord Taiyoukai steps outside and made his way to the rose garden porch.

_**But I don't wanna act a fool, **_

_**Don't want to look confused,**_

_**If I let you know about the way I feel,**_

_**Don't know what you're gonna do.**_

Kagome sits up and wipes away her tears, the Lord stares anxiously at her, beautiful, stunning and mysterious was all he thought.

_**So I keep it locked inside,**_

_**And imagine you were mine,**_

_**And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far,**_

_**You hold the key to my heart.**_

Kagome stands up, her body bathed in the moon light, '_she certainly changed'_ he thought, kagome walked around the garden not knowing somebody following her.

_**My my my my my heart!**_

_**The more I brush I off,**_

_**tell myself its nothing at all,**_

_**The deeper I fall,**_

_**And I imagine every day**_

She sat on the porch where the lord had originally sat, holding a rose in her hand, she held back tears in her eyes, but failed. The lord sat next to her. Kagome was lost in thought not to notice the lord sitting next to her.

_**A thousand different ways,**_

_**How you respond to what I say,**_

_**Am I getting lost in my dreams?**_

_**Are you unreachable to me?**_

_**Because these butterflies just won't go away,**_

Kagome couldn't stop crying, so she stood up and left, the lord watched the goddess like figure stand by the pond with the moonlight caressing her body. He couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. '_Yes, the miko I knew certainly changed'_

_**I don't want to act a fool,**_

_**Don't want to look confused,**_

_**If I let you know about the way I feel,**_

_**Don't know what you gonna do,**_

_**So I keep it locked inside, **_

_**And imagine you were mine,**_

Kagome brought out a necklace with a key, she smiled at it and put a soft kiss on it, then….gently threw it in the pond. '_I'll…..move…he…doesn't …feel…same….as..'_ she smiled at the thought of 'him'

Kagome looked at the night sky, '_are you happy? First Inuyasha now…..' _

The Taiyoukai observed closely at what she threw in the pond, he was curious for the first time about someone's actions. He looked at her and said  
>nothing. She continued singing.<p>

_**And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far,**_

_**You hold the key to my heart,**_

_**My my my my my heart,**_

_**But if I never tell you then, You'll never know,**_

_**And the secrets getting heavy to hold,**_

_**This is more than just a crush,**_

_**So I finally start to but when I speak,**_

Kagome looked at the shikon jewel, '_there is only one thing I want from you…..and…you know….what that is'_ the shikon glowed and went in her. She smiled; 'I've_ been hurt so many times that it's getting harder to feel' _kagome stared quietly at the pond and continued to sing her pain away.

_**My knees may get a little weak,**_

_**I've got nothing to lose, **_

_**and only you to gain, **_

_**tell me do you feel the same,**_

_**I don't want to act a fool,**_

_**Don't want to look confused,**_

_**If I let you about the way I feel,**_

Kagome brought herself together, The Taiyoukai couldn't help it, and he appeared and stood in the back of her. And gently began to stroke her soft dark blue silky hair.

_**Don't know what you gonna do,**_

_**So I keep it locked inside,**_

_**And imagine you were mine,**_

_**And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far,**_

Kagome felt hands around her waist, hugging her, she scoffed at herself, _'great…now I'm imagining things…oh Sesshoumaru…'_ kagome smiled, "it's not gonna last, if only you really knew"

Kagome couldn't help but cry. Sesshoumaru hugged her, he felt her tears, and he didn't like that.

Kagome let go, Sesshoumaru eyes grew wide. Kagome cried, and decided to finish her song.

_**You hold the key to my heart, **_

Sesshoumaru silently turns his attention to the pond, he walks towards it and grabs the necklace kagome had threw inside earlier. He glances at kagome  
>walking inside, '<em>why did she throw away such a precious gift?'<em> the thought lingered in his mind.

_**TWO DAYS LATER.**_

KAGOMES POV.

It was time for me to leave for good, I stood at the edge of the well, the gang there to bid me farewell, Naraku is gone, _'it's time for me to leave, I have no purpose now and besides I don't belong here'_

I look towards my friends, trying to smile, but they knew better, "kagome, you can stay with us" sango said, holding back her tears, "yes my lady, stay" miroku added after embracing a sad sango.

I smiled, I didn't know what else to say, I turned to Inuyasha, with Kikyo by his side, "good bye, thanks for everything, you guys are the best" I bowed, Inuyasha hugged me what seemed to be the best hug he had ever given me, _'what I had to let go_'I quickly let go and smiled.

"thank you….kagome" Kikyo said with warmth, I turned shocked that she didn't call me 'reincarnation' I smiled and hoped the best for them. '_when I had to let go off Inuyasha, I didn't have a problem…because I fell for his…Sess..'_ I quickly brushed off the thought and bid my goodbyes.

I glanced back one more time to see if 'he' was there, I saw no one,_ 'he doesn't know how I feel'_ I hopped on the well, "I'm sorry kagome, he's not here, but he said good bye though" Inuyasha said with sympathy.

I glanced back at them and smiled, _'they all know how I fell, but yet he…I can't even tell…him'_

"What?" I acted as if I didn't know what they were talking about, I waved good bye, "well I better go before I change my mind" I smiled, "see you in the future kagome!" was all I heard from the gang before I was engulfed by blue light.

'_Yes, one day we'll meet again' _I smiled at the thought and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

COME BACK TO ME.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO!ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS!

500 YEARS IN THE FUTURE.

KAGOMES POV.

I stood outside the well, staring endlessly at it. Silly of me really, it's been a weak since I came back and just a few days ago, I thought I could go back, so then I tried it, I jumped in the well, and…nothing.

"kagome!" someone called my name knocking out of thought, I turned to see who it was. Souta ran towards me and hugged me. I smiled, "hey souta, school's out for the summer?"

Souta gladly nodded, "yeah and mom and dad are leaving for their vacation, and I asked them If I can go to Europe for our trip, they said yes and that means…" souta then frowned.

I smiled, _'he is concerned, I'm going to be all alone'_ I laughed, "go, don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine. I'll be here when you guys get back alright." I gave souta a reassuring smile. He nodded then left to help my mom pack her bags for their vacation tomorrow.

I shortly followed souta, I stopped and glanced one last time at the well. _'I don't expect Inuyasha or anybody to come….I just want….him…to appear..'_ I shrugged off the thought, removing the tears forming in my eyes then headed towards the house.

END KAGOMES POV.

5 YEARS LATER.

Kagome headed out to Princeton University, she got accepted a year ago, she was happy that she'll finally get away from her house. She walked towards the campus daydreaming, she's a junior at the university.

She went in her dorm and laid down, her thoughts were knocked out when two girls came bursting through the door. "Oh my gosh! We're here!" kagome looked awkwardly at them as they ran around the room shrieking.

Realizing that kagome was there, they stopped and stared at her, "oh, sorry, we didn't know there was another roommate here" kagome smiled at them and nodded, "it's okay" kagome closed the door and welcomed them in.

"What's your name?" the first girl smiled, kagome turned them and smiled, "my name is kagome Higurashi" she lend out her hand but got a shriek and scream instead, "AAAAHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh it's you!"

Kagome couldn't help but ask, "who are you? Do I know you?" the first girl's mouth dropped the second scoffed, "you don't remember us? Girl, its Sango and Kikyo!" without saying another word, kagome fainted.

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

Kagome woke up and touched her head, '_oh headache…what….'_ she glanced around the room and laughed. _'Good, it….was..Just a….dream'_ kagome smiled and got up. She made her way towards the kitchen.

"I can't believ….i" kagome stopped and saw two girls standing in the kitchen chatting, they turn their attention towards kagome. "Oh good your awake" Kikyo said running towards her and embracing her.

Sango smiled and joined in too. Kagome was speechless; the people that she was trying to erase were standing in front of her, acting as 'humans.' Kikyo waved her hand in the front of kagomes face knocking kagome out of her thoughts.

"What…are..You guys…doing here?" kagome said as if she's about to break down and cry. Kikyo and sango laughed, "Aren't you happy to see us kagome? We've missed you." Sango embraced her with relief.

Kagome couldn't help but hug back, Kikyo smiled; kagome pulled back and asked what they were doing her, at Princeton. "We're students, Inuyasha enrolled us here, they'll be joining shortly after" Kikyo said while getting herself a cup of coffee.

"inu..yasha? He's here?" kagome asked curiously, she stared at the table, '_but if he's here, then…' _kagome shook her head, "I must say kagome, your time is interesting, fun and exciting" sango added.

Kikyo looked out the window, "so, this buildings our dorm? And over there on the other side of the yard is the boys?" Kikyo said curiously, kagome nodded, "yeah"

Sango growled in frustration, "that means I'll hardly get to spend some 'alone' time with miroku"

Kikyo sat down next to sango and they were both facing kagome. Kagome then frowned, "if Inuyasha and miroku is here….then"

Sango smiled, "yeah Sesshoumaru will be here." Kikyo smiled, "kago…" kagome stood up and scoffed, "then I'll leave, and I don't want to…I'll pack my stuff and transfer to Yale…"

Kikyo stopped her and told her that it will be fun if she stayed, "I mean, it's been so long and we missed you so much" Kikyo hugged kagome, "please stay, don't go, we missed you so much, we've all been waiting to see you kagome"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "fine"

Kagome, Kikyo and Sango went to the yard, (only in the yard couples are allowed to mingle) "come on! They're here!" Kikyo grabbed sango and ran, sango tried to grab kagome but kagome let her hand slip.

Kagome stared as her past friends approach her, hoping that the person she didn't want to see was there, as her friends approach, her heart howled in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

COME BACK TO ME

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMERS! ENJOY.

Kikyo held Inuyasha as he kissed her temple, miroku held sango. Kikyo looked at kagome and smiled "inuyasha, I want you to meet somebody." Inuyasha's smile grew into a curious one, "who?" Kikyo pointed to kagome.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him, he didn't know who she was, kagome put on a smile, "whose this Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked curiously, Kikyo bursted out laughing and sango joined in, sanog looked at kagome.

"sorry! I can't believe they don't recognize you!" sango yelled, Inuyasha looked at miroku in confusion, kikyo smiled, "its kagome you dumbo." Inuyasha stood still, then glanced at kagome, _'you mean this….goddess like…is kagome?'_

"hi…." Kagome was cut off with Inuyasha and miroku hugging her, "kagome!i missed you!" Inuyasha bursted out happily, "yes kagome! We've missed you!" miroku added.

Kagome smiled, she glanced back at the gang if there was any other person, no one. The gang quickly knew who she wanted to see, "he'll join us later….he's on business" Inuyasha assured.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a what-do –you-mean look. Kikyo smiled, "we're roommates, can you believe that?" Kikyo said clinging onto kagomes right hand, sango clinged onto kagomes left hand.

"really? Awesome we're staying at the guys dorm, we're all staying in one dorm, me, miroku and Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha added. "we'll leave, you guys need to unpack and rest from your long trip." Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha.

_**EVENING.**_

Kikyo came in bursting through the door. "hey kagome! We're going to the club want to come?" Kikyo said undressing and making her way towards the shower. "yeah come on kagome, let's go, don't be stuck in here" sango whined as she put on her dress after showering.

Not long after Kikyo came out and started to dress, it was 6:30pm. "no its okay you.." Kikyo cut off kagome to try to convince her, "kagome you look depressed, come on, let's go please?" Kikyo whined not long after sango joined which made things complicated.

Kagome nodded and made her way towards the shower. Kikyo and sango paced back and forth looking at the clock "where is she? We're suppose to meet the boys in 30 minutes, its been 15 minutes!" sango grew frustrated.

Kagome came out, dressed in a pitch black dress that ended above her knee, complimented with rose petals swirling around her curves, her long dark blue hair that used to be short now ended a little bit below her butt.

Kikyo and sango resisted the urge of having their mouth dropped 20 stories, this wasn't the kagome they used to know. "Excellent! Lets go!" Kikyo urged their friends to hurry up.

The boys waited outside the building, Inuyasha turned to see the girls coming pushed miroku to tell him. Miroku and inuyasha's mouth droped 20 stories when they turned their attention to kagome, who looked absolutely stunning.

Kikyo and sango wore expensive Armani high heels, sango wore a hot pink dress that was decorated with glitter, Kikyo wore a glittering violet that was decorated with sakure blossoms. The guys grabbed their partners and they got in the car.

"you look differ kagome" Inuyasha told kagome, admiring her beauty, _'she was even more beautiful than before.' _Miroku nodded and smiled.

Kagome smiled and thanked them "where are we going though?" kagome looked at her friends curiously, Inuyasha smiled, "it's a club called MIDNIGHT CRY, it's the most famous club in Japan." Kikyo and sanog squealed, "we've always wanted to go there!" sango bursted.

Before they knew it, it was 9:48pm.

Kagome stood by the bar. Her friends were half drunk, she drank a bottle of water and smiled at her friends having fun, _'it does feel good to be with them again'_

Kikyo ran up to kagome, "Sesshoumaru…Sessh…" Kikyo trying to catch her breath, kagome gave her water, "what about Seshsoumaru?" kagome asked curiously. Kikyo smiled, "He's Here!" Kikyo shrieked at turned towards the entrance.

Kagome looked as he entered. kagome's heart sank, she grabbed her heart and held back the pain. Inuyasha and the gang came to the bar where kagome was. Sesshoumaru saw them and made his way towards them.

Kagome held in her pain, she recently went to the hospital, she's been having some heart problems. Inuyasha faced Sesshoumaru, "hey Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha smiled at him, they all welcomed him.

Sesshoumaru sat next to kagome, he glanced at Kikyo standing behind a woman he doesn't know, Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, kagome was looking away, holding her heart trying to stop the urge of screaming.

"who is…" Sesshoumaru asked curiously while looking at kikyo then glancing at kagome, Kikyo laughed and right when she was about to say something sango ran up to kagome "come on kagome let's dance!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide, he glanced at kagome, sango laughed and grabbed kagome's hand, "let go!" kagome screamed as she ran out of the door with her hand on her chest. Leaving behind a speechless Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

COME BACK TO ME

I DO NOT INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO!ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

READ AND REVIEW!NO FLAMERS PLEASE! ENJOY!

It's been a weak since the incident at the club. Kagome sat silently in an empty classroom. Class was dismissed, she stayed back to finish her notes. she sighed, frustrated, lifting her hand to her temple, _'now what am I gonna do? everyone who I wanted to move on from….the person I wanted to forget…is here'_

Kagome let out a deep sigh, depressed. Knocked back to reality, she heard someone talking to her, "hi, kagome." Kagome looked up shocked, "hey Sesshoumaru, what's up?" kagome silently said trying to smile.

Sesshoumaru stood at the classroom door, "Inuyasha wanted me to get you, it's lunch, we're all outside at the yard" he said firmly. Kagome smiled and nodded, "I'll be out there in a bit." Kagome stood up, gathered her things and headed towards the door.

Sesshoumaru watched as he saw kagome headed towards his way, kagome stood next to him, "the gang is happy that you're here, they missed you" Sesshoumaru said with firm. Kagome smiled, "only…" kagome quickly shook her head, "nothing"

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards her, "it's good to see you kagome." He let a smile pass by.

Kagome smiled, "thanks, but…im not..sure that…I can say the same thing to you." Kagome smiled and left leaving behind a slightly shocked Sesshoumaru.

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL YARD.

Kagome walked towards her friends and sat down, behind her, Sesshoumaru followed her and sat in an empty table.

Kikyo say kagome reading a book! "your reading a book!" kagome looked up at an angry Kikyo, she knew that Kikyo wanted her and the gang to make up for the lost years. Kagome smiled and tried to put away the book. Kikyo smiled and snatched it away and left it in her purse.

Kagome smiled, _'kikyo certainly warmed up' _kagome smiled as the gang laughed and cracked jokes about the past. Kagome ignored the eyes of a certain Taiyoukai staring at her. She didn't want to look at him one bit.

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

A girl came running up embracing sesshoumaru around the neck, "Sesshoumaru! You're here?" a girl name yuri shrieked excitedly. The gang looked shocked, "Sesshoumaru? Is this your.." Kikyo asked, "yeah me and Sesshoumaru are dating" Yuri said.

Kagome's smile quickly turned to a frown. "oh, hey" sango said obviously irritated, Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at kagome. _'shoot' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome quickly tried to smile. Sango ended up introducing the group to Yuri. Kagome stood up and was about to excuse herself when hands wrapped around her. Inuyasha looked at the person standing behind kagome

Kagome looked behind her and smiled faintly, "hey Goku." Goku smiled at her and captured her lips. Sesshoumaru sat up in surprise, realizing what happened, he growled. Inuyasha and the gang noticed this and smirked.

"Kagome? And this person is?" Kikyo said waiting for an answer. Kagome let go and looked at them, ignoring Sesshoumaru, "this is Goku, My boy…friend" she put on a fake smile. Goku smiled and introduced himself.

"are you kagomes friends?" Goku asked, the gang nodded. "it's nice to finally meet my girlfriends friends." He smiled gently. Goku had the appearance of Sky form Final Fantasy.

Kagome took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her intensely. Kagome felt awkward. She grabbed Goku and was about to leave when Kikyo yelled "Stop right there!" Kagome turned to her friends.

"we're leaving….uh" kagome tried to make up some excuse. "no stay, both of you, let sget to know each other" Sesshoumaru said firmly. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, she knew what he was doing.

Kagome looked at Goku, "if you don't want to we can.." Goku cut her off. "no it's fine..let's stay" Goku sat next to Inuyasha and they chatted. Kagome stared at him then glanced at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with a desired look.

Kagome looked blank then turned towards her friends, "I'll get going, I…uh…have stuff." Kikyo looked at kagome, Goku stood up, "I'll come wi…" kagome quickly cut him off. "its fine, stay and…get to know my friends alright" kagome quickly kissed him then left, ignoring the eyes staring at her.

KAGOMES POV.

I didn't want to deal with it. Not now, I knew what he was trying to do. I rubbed my forehead and sighed _'now what, Sesshoumaru….has a girlfriend…now Goku shows up…'_ she was quickly brought back to reality.

"I see you've been acquainted." I turned around to see sesshoumaru walking towards me. "what are you doing here?" i said sadly, I wasn't in the mood. Just then, as he came closer, my heart began to hurt immensely. I grabbed my chest.

"you're courting Goku?" Sesshoumaru asked me, i tried to say something straight without showing any pain, _'I want to scream….dont….it hurts…so much..'_ I faintly smiled at him, "yeah, almost a year." Sesshoumaru looked blankly at me.

"I see." He stopped a few feet away from me, "what are you…" Sesshoumaru glanced behind me then looked at me, "I'm on my way to Yuri's room, a few rooms after you." After he said that, he walked passed me and stood in front of Yuri's room.

I turned and got out the key to my room. I looked at him, Yuri opened the door and welcomed him in, Sesshoumaru glanced at me, I turned my attention towards the dorm door and entered.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

COME BACK TO ME

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!THE SONGS ARENT MINE TOO!ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!NO FLAMERS PLEASE!THANKS AND ENJOY!

Kagome hadn't attended school in a month, the gang asked Kikyo and Sango what going on, but they said that kagome locks her room and wouldn't open up.

"Kikyo, it's almost the winter break, what's up with kagome?" Inuyasha asked expecting the right answer from Kikyo. Kikyo turned to her friends, "I don't know, okay….she's..ask her alright…she doesn't open up at…all!" Kikyo sat down.

Sesshoumaru held Yuri around the waist. "hey guys." The gang turned around to find where the voice came from only to find kagome headed towards them. "kagome!" Inuyasha embraced her quickly.

"oh kagome, are you okay?" sango asked worried, kagome smiled and nodded, "I'm fine"

Inuyasha looked at her clothes, "kagome where have you been? You look like you just came back from somewhere?" the gang looked curiously at kagome. Kagome smiled and jumped when Goku wrapped his hands around her waist.

Sesshoumaru looked at Goku and then smirked. "kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "she's been probably skipping school for him" Sesshoumaru said like it was nothing.

Kagome glanced at him, "yes, I needed a break, so Goku has been taking me out, we just got back from the park, we went for a picnic." Kagome looked up at Goku then kissed him, "thanks for a wonderful time babe, I needed that"

Sesshoumaru glanced at kagome and growled. "I'll be at my dorm if anybody needs me" kagome turned to Goku, "bye thanks for everything" she kissed him on the cheeks and left.

GOKU STAYED BACK TO TALK TO THE GANG.

"so what does kagome like?" Goku asked curiously, Inuyasha faced Goku, "what do you mean?"

Goku looked at the ground and smiled, "what does…..she like? Her hobbies exactly? Her interests?" Kikyo smiled and told him everything. Sango tagged along.

"really? She loves watching the sunset, spending quality time together, nature, painting, sports…awesome…" Goku smiled and the gang grew curious.

"why do you ask this?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Goku looked at the gang nervously, "uh….nothing…nothing….really…I just wanted to know…that's all…" miroku nudged Inuyasha, Inuyasha slightly nodded.

Goku smiled "thanks, bye." As he left, Kikyo smiled, "now that was weird, why did he want to know so much about kagome?"

"I don't know" sango added. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, "why do you think Goku wanted to know so much about kagome?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Goku then at Inuyasha, _'why did he ask so much about kagome?'_

"well? Have any ideas yet Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, kissed yuri then left.

_**BACK AT KAGOME.**_

KAGOMES POV.

I laid in my dorm room, lost in thought, I really didn't want to be bothered, every time Kikyo or sango would knock I would listen to my ipod to ignore them.

My heart started to hurt again, this time, even worse than before, I grabbed my chest, "kagome are you okay?" Kikyo asked curiously, I tried to say something, "y..ea..yeah..im fine!"

"okay, we're going out alright, we'll be back soon" I heard the last of her voice. I stood up and the pain went away…I opened the window and sat outside the pane.

I started to sing the first song that came to my mind.

_**Notice me, take my hand,**_

_**Why are we, strangers when**_

_**Our love is strong**_

_**Why carry on without me?**_

It was 12am in the morning, the night stood still, silent as ever, I walked outside the school campus, trying to get fresh air. I continued to sing:

_**Everytime I try to fly I fall**_

_**Without my wings I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face **_

_**Its haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby.**_

I sat outside the school porch. I grabbed my chest where my heart was, tears started to form in my eyes, I looked down,_ 'why are you doing this to me? I'm trying to move on, why are you bring back the memories I'm trying to forget…..to leave…why'_

My heart started to hurt, I wanted to scream, but who will hear me out?

_**I make believe**_

_**That you are here**_

_**It's the only way, I see clear**_

_**What have I done**_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

_END KAGOMES POV._

As kagome sang, Sesshoumaru was right behind her, following her, he didn't know why he was doing this. _'why do I want her so much' _

Sesshoumaru smelled salt, he didn't like when she cried, he felt like it was all his fault. He didn't feel like this for Yuri. He stood at the boys side of the building looking at her.

Kagome ended her song. She wiped away her tears, "kagome!"

Kagome turned behind her, "hey Goku"

He embraced her tightly, he was about to let go when kagome refuse, this shocked him, "don't, just a little bit longer alright"

Goku smiled, "alright." He kissed kagomes forehead. Sesshoumaru growled, he looked away.

Sesshoumaru eyes grew wide, "why am I jealous? Why…." He was interrupted, "because you love her sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru turned next to him, Inuyasha stared at Goku and kagome. "you know soon, if you don't do anything, Goku will" Inuyasha said with a sad expression looking at Goku hugging Kagome.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "why should i….."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru "Just give up the arrogant crap, I wouldn't want to be at her wedding….." Inuyasha stopped and frowned, sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha to complete his sentence, Inuyasha looked at them "only to have you as one of the guests" Inuyasha bid his goodnights and left.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, for the first time his brother was right, he turned towards kagome and Goku.

Goku kissed her under the moonlight, kagome kissed him back and smiled, she pulled back, "thank you for always being there"

Goku smiled and brushed her hair with his hand, he looked at her, "I'll ALWAYS be there, no matter what, through thick and thin"

Goku gave her a paper, kagome looked curiously at it then at Goku, "wha…" kagome was cut off.

"just come to this address, alright" Goku smiled gently. Kagome smiled trying to hold back her tears.

Kagome couldn't say anything, she kissed him again.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall not wanting to look at them.

'_why are you angry sesshoumaru?'_

Sesshoumaru stood up '_who is this?'_

'_that is not important, but I can tell you, kagome 'will' be his if you hold back your feelings'_

'_what! who are you!'_

'_I am midoriko, I am within the jewel shard, who is one with kagome'_

Sesshoumaru didn't hear anyone. He grabbed the necklace he was wearing then glanced at kagome. "yes, I will get you back." Goku said goodbye to kagome as she went back to her dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

COME BACK TO ME

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Kagome went through her classes and before she knew it. It was time for spring break. She went outside to meet her friends who were waiting for her in the yard.

Sesshoumaru sat with the gang, thinking critically why Goku asked so much about kagome a few days ago. "kagome!" Kikyo shrieked. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo then at kagome, he stood up.

Kagome smiled when she saw them, "hey guy…." Kagome was cut when hands wrapped around her waist and kissed her neck. "hey my most beautiful girlfriend." Kagome was stunned, then smiled.

Sesshoumaru saw them then smirked, kagome and Goku headed towards them. "hey kagome, hey…Goku" Inuyasha greeted them both.

Kagome smiled, she glanced at Sesshoumaru, he winked at her. Kagome's body stood still, then looked away. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"I'm….gonna go get some lunch alright" kagome said to Goku, "alright"

"do you want anything?" kagome asked, Goku smiled and pulled her to him, "only you." Kagome smiled. She turned to her friends "do you guys want anything?"

"no thanks" Kikyo said, the gang all agreed.

Kagome smiled then left for the cafeteria.

Goku watched as she left, when she left, he turned to Inuyasha and the gang.

"I need your help." Goku pleaded, rushing his words before kagome gets back. Inuyasha looked at miroku and he was looked at sango. kikyo grew curious, "for what?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Goku. "To Impress kagome." Inuyasha laughed, "what for? To impress her for?"

Miroku looked at Sango worried. Sango turned to Kikyo, Kikyo turned to Goku. "Goku, in order for us to help you, you need to tell us the details."

Goku was hesitant then nodded, "i…uh…..im…planning…to…" Goku stopped and breathed, he gathered up his courage. "I'm planning on asking for kagome's hand in marriage tonight."

Sesshoumaru shot up, "what!" Inuyasha couldn't believe he was hearing. Goku wants to marry Kagome. Kikyo and Sango looked nervous. "please" Goku got on his knees, "I believe that she is the one, and in order for this to pull off, I need your help."

Kikyo helped him up, "well…uh…inuyasha?" Kikyo didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru stood silently. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked away, Inuyasha scoffed then turned to Goku, "sure we'll help, in fact, we'll set up everything." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha astonished.

"hey guys!" kagome smiled, she got back, the gang quickly acted like nothing was said. "what….is going on?" kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

He stared at her, then looked down and stormed off. Goku looked confused then embraced kagome, "are you excited for tonight?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "yeah im curious of what you have in store for me." Goku smiled and hugged her. "oh a lot" Kikyo spilled, kagome looked at Kikyo, "what…do you…" inuyasha cut her off. "nothing, have fun at your date tonight."

Inuyasha looked at Goku and nodded that he's got everything. Kikyo stormed off for Inuyasha followed by the rest of the gang. Kagome looked at them, Goku gently touched her face to let let her face him.

Goku smiled and kissed her, "see you tonight, can't wait." With that Goku stormed off happy. Leaving behind a confused kagome.

KAGOMES POV

I couldn't make out the mood, it was just too awkward. I made my way towards the dorm. Everybody was acting weird, Sesshoumaru didn't look to happy when I came back, _'that's just him'_

I wonder what's going on, I entered the room Kikyo and Sango weren't there, I looked up Sesshoumaru came out of Yuri's room, she kissed him for a few minutes then let go, "bye babe"

Sesshoumaru let out a smile, kissed her back then she went back inside. I stared silently at him. I saw him turn towards me. I looked up, he looked stunned then a frown came on his face.

I smirked then entered my dorm, I was about to close the door when Sesshoumaru entered. "wha…" he closed the door and pinned me to the wall. "what are you…doing sesshoumaru?"

He smiled and kissed me, he wrapped my legs around his waist, I punched as hard as I could, "let…go" I couldn't get any word, he kept kissing me.

"never...i will never let you go kagome." He grabbed then laid me on the bed. I struggled to get free, "let go!" I slapped him across the face.

END KAGOME'S POV.

Sesshoumaru was stunned that kagome slapped him, he turned to her, "who the hell do you think you are?" kagome scoffed, "how dare you touch me Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru stepped closer,

"Don't come closer!" kagome yelled, '_damn it my heart, not now' _kagome grabbed her chest. "Why! Didn't you want that!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"You Stupid Worthless Taiyoukai! I have a Boyfriend!" kagome yelled, trying to keep herself from falling, the pressure was getting to her.

"your boyfriend!he's nothing! How could go out with that thing!" Sesshoumaru yelled, growled, getting angry at the thought of kagome being with him.

"at least he treats me better than you! I'm not a toy Sesshoumaru!Besides you have yuri!" kagome screamed, Sesshoumaru stood still, looking at her. Kagome was already half way down on the floor.

"what would you do if he wanted to marry you!" he asked trying to conceal his anger. Kagome scoffed at him, " I WOULD SAY YES! I would rather marry him than a person whose afraid of their feelings!"

Sesshoumaru stood silent, he didn't know what to say. That was the last things he wanted. He frowned "if that what makes you happy"

Kagome quickly answered, "It does make me happy. So happy"

Sesshoumaru's heart sank. "get out!" kagome said firmly, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "get out Sesshoumaru Taisho!" she screamed with all the anger in her heart.

Sesshoumaru walked out. Kagome cried, she sat up crouched on her bed. She began to sing:

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face,**_

_**You told me how proud you were **_

_**But I walked away,**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

_**Ooohoooh I would hold you in my arms,**_

_**I would take the pain away,**_

_**Thank you for all you've done,**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

Kagome grabbed her chest, her heart started to give away, her pain grew greater, she stood up and tried to make her way to the living room, she tried getting her medication. But she fell instead. She crouched and tears started to form.

She smiled then she continued to sing:

_**There''s nothing I wouldn't do **_

_**To hear your voice again sometimes I wanna call yah**_

_**But I know you won't be there**_

_**Ooooh I'm sorry for, blaming you**_

_**For everything, I just couldn't do,**_

_**And I hurt myself by hurting you.**_

Kagome's vision grew blury, she shook it off, she stood up and left outside campus. "hey are you kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, kagome smiled and nodded.

"I just…need to …go ..somewhere" kagome tapped him then went, she went in her car and went to the hospital.

"do…doc…doctor!" kagome went through the hospital door, a nurse saw her and screamed for help. She saw lights passing by as they rushed her through. Kagome's eyes closed.

A woman stood over kagome frowning, she began to sing:

_**Somedays I feel broke inside **_

_**But I wot admit**_

_**Sometimes I just want to hide cuz **_

_**It's you I miss,**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this.**_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

the woman brushed kagome's hair as tears starting to form, '_what have I done?' _ "please be strong kagome."

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

_**Theres nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_**Oh im sorry for, blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

the gang rushed in to find the woman standing, turning towards them, she frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

COME BACK TO ME

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO!ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!NO FLAMERS PLEASE!ENJOY!

The woman stood next to kagome, "who are you?" Inuyasha said almost growling, "calm down child calm down, I am not here to harm anybody" the woman gently said as the glanced towards kagome then to her comrades.

"then who are you?" Kikyo asked worried, the woman smiled, "my name is Midoriko and yes she will be fine."

Sesshoumaru stood just looking at her body lying there helplessly, he took one step closer only to have Goku run towards kagome, "kagome! Kagome! Are you okay?" Goku touched her beautiful face.

Midoriko glanced displeased at the sight of Goku then looked at Sesshoumaru. "she'll be fine." The gang looked at Midoriko.

The doctor came in "are you her family?" Inuyasha nodded, "there's something interesting about kagome." The doctor said as if he's amazed at the results, midoriko looked at the doctor, the doctor glanced at her and she nodded.

Without a word he left. Inuyasha stood speechless, "wait you didn't tell us what's wrong with her?"

"stop" the gang turned to midoriko, "nothing is wrong with kagome, her health is perfectly fine."

"what!" Kikyo said stunned, the gang stood speechless, "I assume you're her boyfriend" Midoriko said then glancing at a sad Goku kneeling by kagome's side. Goku nodded.

Midoriko looked at Sesshoumaru, "what a disappointment, I wasn't expecting you Goku, just take care of her, she'll be out in no time." Midoriko said with a serious look towards Sesshoumaru then left.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Kagome was okay, she was back to her normal self, Goku smiled, "are you really okay?" kagome smiled and nodded.

"can we meet again tonight? We still haven't continued out date remember?" Goku asked to see if she remembered. Kagome totally forgot but nodded to say that she remembers.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, kagome glanced at him, then quickly looked away. The gang and Goku left for lunch. Leaving Sesshouamaru sitting on the grass under a tree with kagome sitting on the table.

"are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, kagome looked at him "yeah im..fine." sesshoumaru stood up and sat next to her, she looked away, sesshoumaru frowned and brought her face to him.

Kagome's heart started to hurt again, kagome grabbed her chest and shrieked, "are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, kagome nodded, "yeah."

"so are you going with Goku tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Kagome looked at him then scoffed, "not now Sesshoumaru, I don't want to argue."

"I don't want to argue im just asking…" Sesshoumaru's anger was stopped when the gang came back.

Sesshoumaru stormed off. Kagome stared at him as Goku embraced her, "I can't for tonight babe." He kissed her forehead and told her that he'll be going to do some stuff for tonight. Kagome nodded and waved.

**EVENING.**

Kagome entered the most beautiful rose garden she had ever seen, she touched the roses,_'its just like the garden at Sessho…' _kagome shrugged off the thought of Sesshoumaru for tonight.

She walked towards the center of the garden and a table was set there, candle-lights, rose petal decorating the table, the table cover was red. Everything perfectly set for two.

"you're here!" kagome turned to see Gokur perfectly dressed in a black tuxedo. Goku hugged her and whispered, "you look gorgeous kagome." Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

They both sat had dinner, they laughed and walked in the garden hand in hand. Goku eyed her the whole night and smiled. They walked on a bridge over the garden pond, the moonlight shining.

Goku stopped in the middle of the bridge, kagome turned to see him standing there and looking at her in awe. Kagome got confused, "are you okay?"

Goku smiled, and nodded. The lights lit up in the garden, kagome looked around her, beautiful lights lit up the river, "wow, it's like a fairytale." Kagome smiled.

"kagome?" Kagome turned to Goku, "yeah?"

Goku smiled and told her to close her eyes. Kagome smiled but went along with it. "kagome, you are the first one that I've really opened up too, and I've always told you I love you right"

Kagome giggle and nodded, Goku brought out a small box. He kneeled and opened it before him, "open your eyes." Kagome smiled and opened her eyes. she saw him kneel. Kagome couldn't say anything at all.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: FINAL CHAPTER!

COME BACK TO ME

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

READ AND REVIEW!NO FLAMERS PLEASE! ENJOY!

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

_**KAGOME'S POV.**_

"I wonder how things went" Kikyo asked, Inuyasha paced around Kikyo and sango's dorm, "I….." Inuyasha was cut off by kagome entering through the dorm room smiling!

"kagome!" Kikyo and sango hugged kagome, "how'd it go?" Inuyasha asked with a worried look, I couldn't help it, I smiled. "It went as you expected" I said smiling.

Miroku looked at me stunned. "Kago…you" Inuyasha sat down stunned. Kikyo and sango were speechless.

End KAGOMES POV.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Goku kneeled and opened the box before her; "open your eyes." kagome opened her eyes, only to find Goku on his knees kneeling before her. Kagome didn't know what to say. "Gok…" kagome was cut off.

"I will always be there kagome, no matter what, I give you my heart, I'll love you every second of my life. You are the one I know it." Goku said sincerely.

Kagome looked at the box, it was a 'pendant with a key.' Tears started to form in her eyes.

"So I ask with all of my being, that you, Kagome Higurashi." Goku said manly, kagome smiled while tears flowed down her face. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome smiled and laughed, she looked at the necklace happily. "Oh Goku….." kagome said overwhelmed. Goku smiled and stood up, "Will you be my Mate For Life?"

Kagome smiled, "oh Goku….I…can…..can't" kagome's smiled nearly fainted.

Goku's stood still, stunned, "you see my heart went with the pendant and key that I threw away years ago, and I'm afraid I never got it….back" kagome trying to smile only ended up crying.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

_KAGOMES POV._

I stood still. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, "You…denied him?"

I smiled and nodded. I glanced around the room, "Where's…Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo frowned, oh he went out with Yuri. I smiled and laughed; I got up and went to my room, "silly…" Inuyasha grabbed my hand.

I looked at him, "my heart hurts Inuyasha…why?" I said my smile fading. I brushed the tears off.

Inuyasha smiled, come on lets go downstairs, the school is holding a karaoke. I nodded and went with them.

We got downstairs and I saw Sesshoumaru with Yuri sitting at a table. The gang went on first. I sat in the back of the room looking at him.

Sesshoumaru went on stage and decided to sing!

I saw him standing there, "he sings!" I tried to lower my voice. Sesshoumaru started singing:

END KAGOMES POV.

_**It's undeniable, that we should be together**_

_**It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

_**The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,**_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real**_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal..**_

Sesshoumaru sang his heart out, thinking he lost the one he truly love. He regretted it. Too much. He stared out into the crowd, Inuyasha smiled. "She haven't even told him"

Kikyo smiled, "yeah"

_**One…you're like a dream come true.**_

_**Two…just wanna be with you…**_

_**Three….girls it's plain to see…that you're the only one for me..**_

_**Four…repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five….make you fall in love with me.**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done….then I start back Back at One.(yeah)**_

It's the after party, kagome wasn't there and he guess why he smiled faintly then frowned. He turned to Inuyasha "where…is" Sesshoumaru was cut off by Goku. "hey guys" he came in smiling.

Sesshoumaru frowned, he glanced around to see no kagome, "where's your fiancé?" he said coldly. Goku looked at him then Inuyasha, "you didn't tell him did you Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha confused, "what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and turned to him "well…"

_**So incredible….the way things work themselves out…**_

_**And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe**_

_**And undesireable…for us to be apart.**_

_**Never would of made it very far**_

_**Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart**_

Sesshoumaru ran to her dorm, "kagome!" he growled frustrated, he opened yuri's door only to find her rutting with another guy. He didn't care; he had his mind on his little miko.

Sesshoumaru searched through the whole campus, no one, her stuff were there. Then one place popped up.

_**One…..you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two….just wanna be with you…**_

_**Three….girls it's plain to see….that you're the only one for me…**_

_**Four…repeat steps one through three.**_

_**Five…make you fall in love with me…**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done…then I start back at one.**_

"kagome." kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing a few feet from her. the rose garden, where she first 'tried' to let him go. "Sessho…" kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru capturing her lips.

He let her go to breathe, "why did you deny him….he was perfect for you." Sesshoumaru looked down frowning.

Kagome smiled, she brought his face to look at her. Tears started to form; "I know, he is perfect" Sesshoumaru looked at her nodding. "But the thing is Sesshoumaru….. how can I give my heart so somebody else….when you have it."

Kagome brushed the tears away, Sesshoumaru looked at her stunned.

Sesshoumaru touched her face; he moved in closer, he leaned down. Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru captured her lips.

Sesshoumaru whispered "thank you for coming back to me kagome." He embraced her, kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru laid her down and kissed her, he laid next to her, "kagome?" kagome looked at him, "I may have your heart, but you have the key to mine."

Kagome smiled and kissed him.

Under the Moonlight they 'tried' to forget about each other, Under the Moonlight, they became lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: EPILOGUE.

COME BACK TO ME.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS TOO!ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Kagome sat outside in the yard with her friends talking and laughing. "so kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome looked up and smiled "yeah?"

"When you were in the hospital, the doctor told us that you were totally fine, especially with your heart. If you're okay, then why were you in pain?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome looked down then glanced at her curious friends, "it hurt because….I was 'trying' to give my heart to someone else when it was already taken, when I forced my heart to forget, it reacted."

Kikyo and Sango looked in awe at their friend who was already trying to hold back tears. "so where's Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked glancing around to see that Sesshoumaru isn't there.

Kagome smiled, "I left him at his house." Inuyasha and the gang looked stunned. "why?" Sango asked trying to hold back laughing.

Kagome scoffed, "are you kidding me? I couldn't handle that guy 'desires' of him any longer."

Kikyo and Miroku laughed, "but you guys have only start dating, you know kagome, he will never let you go." Kikyo added.

Kagome laughed, "yea…." Kagome was cut off with a voice she didn't want to hear. "There you are."

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru headed towards her way, "Sesshou…" kagome screamed when he tried to grab her. She hid behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

"why….are you running away my little kagome, your only making me want you more." Sesshoumaru said seductively. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, his eye's completely changed, with lust.

"move, little brother." Sesshoumaru growled coldly at Inuyasha guarding Kagome. "you know what Sesshoumaru I feel sorry for kagome, I might find out the next morning she died of a 10,000 ton block hitting her."

Sesshoumaru looked at kagome, "listen to me baby, I just want to talk." He reached his hand out hoping that kagome will take it, kagome only yelled at him, "never! You horny bastard!"

Sesshoumaru's eye's grew wide, kagome scoffed and ran inside the girls building. Sesshoumaru smiled and walked towards her, following her.

Kagome glanced back to see a smooth walking Sesshoumaru with his hands in his pockets following her, he winked at her. kagome became nervous, she looked for a crowd of girls, only to find herself and Sesshoumaru alone in the building! '_shoot I forgot spring break isn't over.'_

Kagome tried to run, but kagome stopped when she felt hands around her waist and Sesshoumaru nipping on her neck, "you really know how to turn me on!"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Sesshou..maru!"

"Are you feeling okay Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said trying to push off Sesshoumarus hand's around her waist. Sesshoumaru smirked, "yes I am perfectly fine."

Kagome didn't believe that one bit. "Come on, moan for me kagome." Sesshoumaru purred seductively roaming around her body. Kagome resisted the urge to.

Sadly, Kagome stopped in front of her Dorm Room when Sesshoumaru tried to take her inside. Kagome yelled and ran for her life, Sesshoumaru stood there, sighing, "Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome stopped at the edge of the stairs and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "kagome, I am perfectly…fine." He said walking towards her smirking while removing his shirt. Revealing his perfect abs.

Kagome couldn't stop looking at his body but ran when Sesshoumaru was a few feet away from her. Sesshoumaru smirked as he chased after a screaming kagome before she could exit the building.


End file.
